SG Shifts
by dreadis
Summary: An exploration mission to a nearby galaxy, Admiral Samantha Carter leads her people toward new discoveries and species...at least, that was the original plan. but a spacial anomaly in their path decides that its been too long since Sam had a run of SG1's old luck.


Haven't yet decided in what universe and time they have arrived in...it may even be several. doc manager has removed my breaks

btw i dont own stargate

Samantha Carter sat in her seat in the Command Control Center(C3) of her ship, the Valhalla. Her ship, those docked with it, and those following behind it, were just about to leave their own galaxy and head for the Andromeda. Their mission to set up a colony and explore, peaceful contact with local sentients preferred. But considering they sent the entire 6th battle-fleet, well, they knew their history, such as the Ori and Wraith, well.

Sam's ship itself was a massive vessel. Nine kilometers long, over 3 wide and 1 tall, the CS1 Valhalla was one of the newest line of ships in the Tauri republic's navy. The Tesla class capitol ship was a powerful deterrent to their enemies on top of their already powerful fleets. Her ship accompanied by a second Tesla(the Nifellheim), 6 heavy destroyers, 18 destroyers, 7 stealth destroyers, 3 assault carriers, and 25 assault cruisers. Not to mention the multitude of assault and shield frigates that ride docked or, in emergencies, towed by the destroyers and capitol ships, mostly due to their hyperdrives that are much slower due to space limitations. Then there were also the 3 heavy carriers acting as civilian and emergency supply transport.

Colonel Haley, Sam's 2IC aboard the Valhalla, turned from her place at the holo-tactical-table in the middle of the C3, "Admiral sensors are showing some minor subspace disturbances ahead, cause is unknown."

Sam set up straighter in her very comfortable(more then anyone else's) chair, "Is it a threat, Haley?"

Haley glanced at it again, checking, "It doesn't appear to be Ma'am"

"Have the fleet to slow to have speed anyway. No sense tempting fate, it loves to play with us far to much already as is." Carter quirks her mouth in a half smile.

"Sending Ma'am." Haley nods to the helmsman seated on the other side of the holo-table facing her. Forty seconds later, "Were entering the area we detected the disturbances." after a few moments after "Leaving in 10."

Seven seconds later, everyone feels the ship lurch and shake, warning klaxons blare, its almost 10 seconds before the Valhalla stabilizes. Carter barks out, "Status, and contact the fleet."

Haley groans climbing up from the deck and holding the back of her head, where she hit the holo-table, before she staggers to her own(almost as comfortable as Sam's) chair. "Lt. Harriman, please"

A younger woman with short black hair answers, "Minor damage to hull integrity near the fighter bays and in places along the backbone, repairs estimated at 1 hour. Minor injuries and concussions are pouring into the medical channels." She taps a few symbols on her console, "Fleet is mostly reporting similar, the Freya is reporting that their hyperdrive went into overload, but has stabilized now."

A blond man at the station next to Lt. Harriman speaks up, "Ma'am sensor data from all ships is in and compiled. I'm sending it to your personal terminal Ma'am. You're going to want to see this yourself."

Carter hits a button on her armrest causing a flat holo-screen to appear to the right of her chair. Several moments of silence follow before she holds her hands up in front of the screen. A holographic keyboard appears which she begins typing on, the sounds of the typing showing that it seems solid.

She falls back into a slouch in her seat, muttering, "And diagnostics confirm." Sam slowly sighs before sitting up strait once more. "Signal the fleet to cloak, in till we can confirm the local situation, then open a channel for me, fleet public broadcast, I have an *sigh* important announcement to make."

2 hours later

The Tauri republic's fleet began moving from their stationary formation that they took after being forced out of hyperspace by the – Shift, as it was now being called. The news hadn't gone over well, so many people, suddenly finding out that the chances of ever returning to the republic well less then a thousandth of a percent, that they were no longer in their own time, their own universe. That no one knew if humans, Jaffa, or Tokra even existed here. Of course the handful of Nox that decided they wanted to go on their exploration mission just found themselves intrigued. Not that none of the others didn't, some did, but their excitement didn't overshadow the loss of their connection to home.

A dozen small ships had detached themselves from the larger ships and began to head in separate directions, 5 larger ships spread in a wobbly ring around their arrival point before activating their power stealth systems removing them from the fleets sensors, capable of detecting most cloaking technology they have ever encountered, on all but their IFF transponder, which disappeared shortly after as they stopped broadcasting, the rest of the fleet turned toward galactic north, which is where they will stay, above the galactic disk, safely out of the way in till the shield frigates, sent to the nearest star systems, sent in more information about this universe.

TRS Leonidas

shield frigate – bridge

Colonel Vala Jackson sat in her chair at the head of the frigate's holo-table, face brimming with barely restrained excitement. Named for her great x 9 grandmother, Vala Mal-Doran-Jackson, she had inherited an insatiable curiosity and mischievousness, only overshadowed by her extremely high intelligence and powerful intuition. She is the youngest person to reach the rank of colonel in over 250 years, hand picked and assigned to the lead support frigate of the Valhalla, much to the consternation of many.

* flashback *

Major Vala Jackson sat in her seat in front of the conduct review board, completely stunned. But then, so was everyone on the other side of the table. She had arrived hear for the preliminary hearing, that was only being held due to the fact that regulations require it, before her court martial. After twenty minutes of listening to why stunning the commander and vice-commander of her ship, blowing up a planet in order to destroy a Lucian Raiding Fleet that had attacked the patrol group.

The Lucians had gotten lucky, their first salvo had hit a flaw in the ship that was missed in the last inspection. Weapons and communications went down instantly on the corvette, all that was left was shields and sub-light. She watched as her commander ordered the rest of the patrol away, which she agreed with, no reason to lose more people and ships for themselves. But then he gave the 'order' "Signal Their Surrender", The Lucian Alliance may have grown in power significantly since they first took their power during the Great Transition as it was now known. But only in cases such as this could they truly have a chance at defeating the Republic without greatly outnumbering their ships, and even then the Republic Navy's ships only make a tactical withdraw before returning with reinforcements to retaliate.

But her commander wanted to surrender, therefor giving the Lucians a chance to steal their technology, and they would then turn around and use it against them. She sucked in a breath in horror, "Sir, we can't do that, they can't have access to our ship."

He yelled out, "I gave an order, I expect it followed."

She turned to the second in command, "You can't agree to this!"

He ignored her and spoke to the com's officer, "Send the signal."

That is when she made the decision she knew would find her in front of a tribunal. She stood up and pulled her personal weapon from its hiding place inside her uniform top, pointing it at the Colonel, her commanding officer, "We can not surrender ourselves. They can never have access to this ship. Change your order."

The C3 had gone silent at this, yet no one called for security, none of the other command crew was willing to stop her from what they were far to scared do. Yet none would help her either, now or at the obviously pending court martial.

Both the commander and vice reached for their side arms but before either could even draw they both hit the ground stunned by Vala's pistol. She spun to the com officer, pistol calmly at her side in her hand "Do not send that message."

She stepped into the commanders traditional position at the holo-table, "Reroute all available power to from weapons and the hyperdrive to the shields, helm turn us around and head for the nearby planet best possible speed." She stopped to look around at the rest of the C3, no one was moving, "DO IT!" The crew scrambled to comply with her. She turned to the sensors station, "How much of the planet is composed of naquada?"

The shaking woman hesitantly responded "Thirty-five percent M-ma'am"

"What about the core" Vala asked softly to the captain.

"Fifty." The woman said slightly stronger.

Vala turned again asking a younger man, "Are transporters online?"

He responded, voice full of confusion. "They are ma'am."

The ship was rapidly closing in on the planet, with the Lucian ships following behind firing as best they can. It had been five minutes since the ship had turned when Vala announced to the C3, "This is whats going to happen. Send someone to the drone storage bay and have them remove a N1 model from secure storage, set it for a timed detonation, 8 seconds after transport should do it. Helm fly as close to the planet as possible, through atmosphere is possible. Our ship is faster in space and much faster at leaving atmosphere. As soon as we reach 100km from atmosphere on our exit, transport the drone into the core of the planet, and divert all power from everything other then life support to shields and sub-light best speed and heading away from the planet, take power from everything, lighting and gravity included."

The ship had been crippled, 90% of the crew injured, injuries ranging from bumps to a cracked skull, the Lucian ships had been all destroyed. The corvette drifted among the planetary debris for 10 min before a destroyer battle group came arrived. And Vala awoke from a unconsciousness handcuffed to a hospital bed on board the heavy destroyer TRS Reckoning.

A cough brought Vala and the conduct review board out of their stunned silence, Admiral Samantha Carter politely ordered the security officer standing at the back of the relatively small room, "Sergeant, remove the subspace tracker from Miss Jackson."

The Admiral heading the boards sputtered into action, "You can't just come in here and-"

Carter cut in swiftly and forcefully, "Aah, but you see. This says I can." she tosses a hand held tablet onto the table where it slides neatly into place text plainly facing the sputtering Admiral, while she smirks slightly since there was nothing controlling the slide to make it do that. "Sergeant, the tracker please."

The burly sergeant steps forward quickly kneeling next to Vala's seat calmly removing the device from her ankle then stepping back to his position at the wall behind her, though slightly more relaxed now that there was no prisoner.

Sam smiles kindly, "Major Jackson step here please." Vala stands and steps toward her standing loosely before her. "Attention.!" Vala, and the security officers, snap to textbook precise position, minus the bewildered look on Vala of course. Carter pulled a small box jewelry box from her pocket holding it chest high facing Vala, popping it over to show three silver pins, one an award created for those who show extreme moral and ethical actions, the other 2 the centuries old design, 2 silver birds.

20 minuets later

Vala was conversing politely with Admiral Carter. When Sam explained to Vala her new assignment. Vala stayed quiet as Carter spoke, in till she could hold herself back no longer and blurted out, drawing shock from the officers the lounge, "Why the hell are you giving me this assignment."

The room went quiet for a moment before Sam broke it with a small laugh. "That right there is exactly why." She paused slightly, speaking softer, "I know you were never able to meet them since they took off with that experimental ship to go do what they do best, sprint headfirst into the unknown and cause trouble. But you are so like them, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal-Doran, and they would be so proud that at least one of their grandchildren, you, were willing to through away, to do the right thing."

Sam drew in a calming breath, speaking of her long lost closest friends...family even, had slightly unsettled her, "That, is why I have chosen you for this assignment. I want You, commanding the Leonidas, commanding all of my Valhalla's frigate detachment. You are made of the best of Daniel and Vala. And I want that with me, guarding my back as I guard its. Just like the 3 of us did for each other. * sigh * So, do you accept this assignment Colonel Vala Jackson?"

-_-_=_-_- end flashback-

The Leonidas zipped into hyperspace, pulling Vala from her memory. She glanced at her personal display, checking the estimated time to their assigned solar system. She watched the data feed for a minute or so before looking up. "Helm, I want you to pull out 2 light seconds from the edge of the our target and immediately engage the cloak, lower power output by 20% as well, we have no idea if the power will give away the cloaking device to any locals that may or may not exist in this new adventure for our republic's people, Us."

Vala's excitement was turning up again as they constantly got closer to their destination, she did the best she could to control herself trying to focus on her crew, wanting to know how her people were doing she relaxed her mind into itself, taping into the abilities her family kept secret, that come from the most famous of her ancestors, Danial and Vala Mal-Doran – Jackson. She reached her mind out to her crew, feeling their emotions, how they felt in their new situation, sending out a probe to their minds pointing them at their peoples history, a history of survivors, of people who never quit even in face of threats and problems thought insurmountable.

Jackson pulled her mind back away from her crew, less then twenty seconds after reaching out, doing no more then gently nudging them, to keep them away from despair, and hopelessness. Focusing back onto her assignment Vala watched her display, their destination wasn't farthest from their arrival point but it was the most interesting, long range sensors on the Valhalla and Nifellheim indicated that it may have a life support capable, but unable to tell due to a nebula just off the most direct route to the system causing interference.

The Leonidas pulled out of hyperspace and immediately cloaked. Vala leaned forward in her seat speaking carefully, as if she would break something, "What do our sensors see Cpt. Testarossa."

The the whole C3 listened carefully as the silver haired lady spoke from her seat, "12 planets, 5 are gas giants. Fourth planet in, its actually a binary planet, computer estimates that both get sunlight in equal amounts with none left in a dark spot for a substantial length of time. Oxygen nitrogen atmosphere with vegetation, oxygen content is higher then our standards but that would cause no problems. Only thing I see that would cause problems for us if we went dirt side is gravity, its .8 republic ship standard, so its .87 earth standard."

Vala spoke at a more modulated tone at this news, "Any signs of sentient life Chidori?"

The silver haired woman replied, "Nothing in passive sensor range indicates technological creations. … Would you like me to switch to active sensors ma'am?"

Vala closed her eyes in thought for a few seconds, "Not yet captain. Helm set course to the 4 planet, half speed. Chidori, once we get there use the short range active sensors, I want everything you can get about those planets, transporter secure samples of micro organisms for medical to examine." Vala stood up and started walking toward the main entrance of the C3, "I'm going to the observation deck to get a better look at the place, call if you pick anything interesting up."

Vala stepped out into the hallway before stopping. After a moment she stuck her head back in side, "One more thing Testarossa. Find us a nice beach, and I'll try to get us some shore leave." Vala turned and started walking. "And send what we have to the Valhalla in 20 minutes."


End file.
